


Third Eye

by Dotdotbeepdot



Series: My Storyline [20]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Character Study, Death mentioned but no death it’s just fluff, F/M, Filler, Fluff, Fourth Wall Break, Gen, I love writing Hoooooost, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23163331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dotdotbeepdot/pseuds/Dotdotbeepdot
Summary: The everyday life of the Host :)
Relationships: Dr. Iplier/The Host, King of FNAF/Eric Derekson, Silver Shepherd/Roxanne
Series: My Storyline [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567675
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	Third Eye

The Host knew everything. 

He knew everyone’s names, everyone’s birthdays, everyone’s deaths. All their stories were locked away in his library, written and edited with annotations and fixes. Host might know everything, but even God made mistakes with his stories.

Mike’s for example. He was supposed to die that November night. He was supposed to go back to work and he was supposed to get ripped apart by animatronics. But Dark had gotten in the way and ruined the story. As much as that had originally angered Host to no end, he admits that he would be broken up about Mike’s death. He just needs to dig further at Mike’s story now that he’s escaped his fate.

King wasn’t supposed to survive either. He would have been dead ages ago if it weren’t for the fact that Author had grown attached to him and his character. Author was young back then and didn’t understand what he was doing was making a child survive, no matter how impossible the conditions were. If it weren’t for the Author believing that King’s story was only a story, King would have been dead by 11.

But now, Host knew. King would live long and― mostly― healthy.

“Congratulations, Silver.” Host said as a passing thought on March 15th, 2020. He had tried holding back a smile as he read out Silver’s shocked expression and the others’ confused ones. Silver was gaping like a fish.

“How did you know?” he practically cried out.

“Know what?”

“I’m engaged to Roxanne. That was literally last night, not even our parents know yet!”

“The Host knows everything, Silver Shepherd.” Host didn’t hide his smile now as everyone groaned at the Host’s response. Dr. Iplier had once told him that him saying that is the same as a dad joke in levels of disappointment.

Host listened to everyone say their congratulations to Silver as he got food for the day and started for his library. He was already late for the day, having slept longer than four hours.

Once he got to his library― it was everyone’s, but it was  _ his―  _ he discarded the food on his desk and sat himself in front of his radio. Before, Host used to write his stories, but has found it difficult to read while reading himself reading. The fans had always thought of him as still a writer, but they never seemed to understand his narrations. You try reading while describing yourself reading so that you can even see the words. No, keeping audio files was just so much easier.

As he mentioned earlier in this story, he needed to dig into Mike’s future. The Host set everything up, his recording, his sound, his mic. He didn’t even need to narrate to do it, it was just second nature to him. He put the headphones on his head, blocking out any sound besides the whispers of the future. Host leaned forward and began to speak into his mic.

“Mike Schimdt and Eric Derekson,” The Host raised a mangled eyebrow at the start. Everyone already knows that Mike and Eric had gotten back together on Valentine’s Day, but it was a special kind of sweetness that made Host grimace that Mike’s future began with Eric. That always suggested that it would end with Eric too. “Mike and Eric will continue to go through traumatizing events, most definitely at the hands of Mark and Derek― who isn’t going to be traumatized by Mark and Derek, really― but they will stay strong and together. They will move on from the manor as well as the others and have a life of their own. Mike will die naturally in 2070.”

How kind fate is to Mike after the hell he’s been through. Of course, fate can change her mind anytime. She is a tricky bitch.

Now that Host had a basic outline of Mike’s future, he could go into the details of today. Not much of importance seemed to be happening. Dark had already started work, most egos were at breakfast, and Edward was complaining about Magnum’s big feet trudging around all the time. Host had heard this rant millions of times almost every morning since Magnum had joined them, so he went a little further in time past the rant.

Google and Bim seemed to be planning something. Something that Host felt uncomfortable going further on to his audience in case there are minors reading. You get the idea. The two had finished their conversation and left the kitchen. Host quickly changed his point of view so he didn’t have to see… that. 

Dr. Iplier was doing dishes and Yancy was helping put them away. Host smiled under his breath. Host had been excited about Yancy’s arrival, he needed a life like this and a person like Edward to keep him together. Host was glad that Yancy and Dr. Iplier had gone down the route of being friends and not the route where Yancy punches Dr. Iplier in the face and goes back to prison for Mark to find. Yancy still punches Edward later in the future, but it works out.

Randal had a job to do today. Magnum’s room wasn’t entirely finished. He had a bigger room now― having traded for an office― and a bigger bed, but he still needed some furniture to fit his build and height too. Randal was in the progress of making a desk for the pirate and he was having a blast doing it so far.

Ed, Eric, and Yan were going to get groceries for the week. Wilford and the others a part of that god awful soap opera he made had to shoot today. Spoiler alert, Dr. Iplier’s character has another affair and someone is dying. Sometimes Host just wants to strangle Wilford for his terrible, horrible decision to start writing. Silver― now that his big news was out― was going to ask King to be his best man. Host couldn’t stop the grin on his face as he read out King’s shell-shocked expression and giddiness. Silver would be trapped in King’s excited blabbering and questions on how to be a best man for almost an hour.

The Jims and Bing would do their normal exploration of the town outside the manor and Bing trying― and failing― at skateboarding. Bing would also be S.O.S. called by King later so that King can bother him with question after question about being a best man. The poor android would think King is hurt or in trouble.

Magnum and Illinois have a rather nice day together. Illinois has been wanting a day alone with Magnum for awhile now. He really did love the attention from the fatherly pirate, practically the definition of daddy issues. Illinois would come to him to talk about a sea-based adventure and ask him if he would be kind enough to come with him, providing the ship of course. Magnum was more than excited to go on a voyage with Illinois, already rambling about the treasure he’ll get with Illinois on his crew. The two should tell their significant others before anything else.

Overall, not the most character developed story. More of a filler. A nice change from the past few stories of stress and anxiety. The Host took off his headphones just as Dr. Iplier came into his library, shouting that it was currently 3 pm and he needed to eat. 

“I have my food right here, doctor,” the Host reverted back to first person, letting himself be blind as he searched for the box of donuts he had stolen that morning. He found one and took a bite of it, pleasantly surprised to bite into pink frosting and plain sugar sprinkles. He spun around in his chair to where the footsteps had stopped and smiled at his partner. “Today will be quite uneventful. Nothing but fluff, and a brief panic attack from Mike when he woke up this afternoon.”

“Good,” Dr. Iplier sighed and Host heard the footsteps come closer. “Have you found out about Mike?”

“Yes, he’ll live to old age and die naturally.” Host took another bite of his donut, determined to finish it. He hated narrating while eating, but he was getting a bit antsy not seeing.

“That’s good,” Host finished his donut and quickly caught up with the universe and read the scene out in front of him. Edward had taken his arm chair a few feet away from Host’s desk, ankle crossed at his knee and munching on a powdered donut. Host pouted and Dr. Iplier laughed. “What? You don’t want to share with your love?”

“The Host doesn’t want Dr. Iplier eating all the good ones.”

“The powdered ones are the worst ones! I’m doing you a favor!” 

“Dr. Iplier knows full well that Host likes the powdered ones. Dr. Iplier likes the glazed ones the most.”

“How can you possibly know that?” Edward took another bite of the donut, unexpecting of Host’s mischievous grin.

“The Host knows everything.” Dr. Iplier groaned and threw the half eaten donut at his head.

**Author's Note:**

> The way I write Host’s character?? 👌
> 
> Anyways there were a little hints of future stories if you caught it ;)c


End file.
